


Two Masks (15/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [15]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CapSilver, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, This is a little bit dark..., captainsilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday, Steve Rogers puts on two masks.  And every night, Pietro likes to watch them crumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Masks (15/30)

**Author's Note:**

> Relation-Sh*t 30 Day Challenge: #15: Codependency? The more, the better...

The Avengers departed after the battle - some to their homes; some to their realms; some to the bottom of a shot glass.

Steve bade Wanda and Clint good night.  They did the same before slipping behind their doors.  He trudged off to his own room.  His steps became uneven, nervous as he traveled the corridor.

He reached the room he shared with Pietro.

The speedster sat on an ottoman, putting on his sneakers.  He wore a blue track suit that reminded Steve of the gentlemen from Brighton Beach that sold cigarette cartons from the trunks of their cars.

"I am going out," Pietro announced, his tone bored.  "I didn't quite get all of my nervous energy out beating the senses out of Absorbing Man today..."

Steve swallowed against the lump rising in his throat.

"N-No..."

The speedster looked at him sharply, bright eyes boring into his own.

"Excuse me?"

"I... I... Please stay with me... I can't-"

"Be alone? Be without me?" the boy hissed.

Steven nodded, his head bowed.

"You want me to stay?" Pietro asked, drawing near.  Steve flinched.

"Y-yes..." he replied.  "P-please st-stay..."

The boy tilted his head; his bright eyes traced the lines of his lover's mouth.

"No."

"Please!" Steve reached for him but came away with air.  Pietro reappeared by his side, arms crossed, a smirk playing on his lips.  Slender fingers tangled themselves in his hair, pulling his head back and exposing the column of his throat.  Steve gasped - in pain, in pleasure - as the speedster placed a kiss on his Adam's apple.

"You know the rules," he purred, his fingers twisting in Steve's tresses.  "You want me to stay?  Then, give me a reason to..."

He released him.  Steve grew flushed, tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

He sank to his knee... like an apostate in prayer.

Slowly, he brought his lips to the tips of Pietro's shoe.  He pressed his lips against it, taking in the scent of painted leather.

"Don't leave me..."


End file.
